gtafandomcom-20200222-history
San Andreas Bikers
San Andreas Bikers |image = SA Biker on Freeway.jpg |game = SA |locations = Red County Flint County Whetstone Bone County Tierra Robada |leader = Unknown |type = Motorcycle Club |enemies = Unknown |affiliations = Unknown |colors = |cars = Freeway Wayfarer FCR-900 |weapons = Pistol Knife Baseball Bat Golf Club Shovel |businesses = Drug Trafficking Theft Street criminality |fronts = Unknown |members = Unknown |size = }} San Andreas Bikers is a loose group of bikers active in the State of San Andreas during the events of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description It is never revealed whether they are an outlaw motorcycle club or simply independent bands of bikers. But it is highly likely that they are at the very least a "riding club" due to the fact that they all wear the same logo on the back of their vests. It is unlikely however that they are a true outlaw motorcycle club because they lack a club house or a full patch or emblem as worn by outlaw motorcycle clubs, and also often can be found riding alone (where OMCs often have all members ride together). The biker do not have a defined territory. Members can be witnessed across the state but appear more often in Bone County and Red County. They can be seen riding their motorcycles along roads and highways or walking about as pedestrians. No members are named and very little information exists on the group. It is likely they were put into the game to serve as a true gang but the gang purposes were abandoned during development, however it's also just as likely they are meant to represent generic bikers. There is evidence to support the theory of the Bikers being an unfinished/scrapped gang. This suggestion is strengthened by the facts that the biker drug dealer was cut from the final version of the game, there are two unused gangs in game files, and there are unused lines of dialogue between bikers for the mission T-Bone Mendez (where two San Andreas Bikers can be spotted among the hijackers). The ability to purchase Biker apparel in Victim and Prolaps also hints that the Bikers played a more significant role in the game. Mission Appearances * T-Bone Mendez Some of the hijackers of the drug cargo models are bikers'. They use FCR-900s in this mission. * Cop Wheels A motor officer turns on his HPV1000's siren to chase a group of bikers but is interrupted by Carl. Trivia *They appear to be fans of Love Fist since they talk about them, saying things like "Whatever happened to Love Fist?" and "I just love Love Fist". *Overall, there are actually four models of the Bikers. **The first one, "bikera", wears a black skullcap, a leather vest, a white tank top, grey pants, and black boots. He is always unarmed. **The second one, "bikerb", has long blond hair, a red bandanna, a black leather jacket, a grey shirt, black and blue leather chaps, and black boots. He is always unarmed. **The third one has ginger hair tied into a ponytail, a leather vest, a grey T-shirt, tan pants, and grey boots. Interestingly, this biker is labelled as a criminal (WMYCR), and is mainly found in Los Santos, although on rare occasions they can be found in Las Venturas. He sometimes carries a pistol and/or a knife. **The fourth one shares the same model as "bikera", however, is actually a drug dealer labelled as "bikdrug", with a different voice than "bikera". He is, however, extremely rare to find and commonly spawn in San Fierro by using Territory Glitch. Since he's a crack dealer, he always carries a pistol. *Interestingly, unlike the other gangs, the bikers will run away when they hear gunshots, like any other pedestrian. This is probably done because they aren't an actual gang, merely just notable pedestrians. ar:راكبو دراجات سان أندرياس Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA San Andreas Category:Beta Gangs Category:Outlaw Motorcycle Club